ArcWeb
by Writerofthelostsoul
Summary: We all know the tale of Jaune arc KNIGHT of beacon academy. But we don't know the story of Jaune Arc HACKER of remnant. Join Jaune as he tries to avenge his dead sister and figure out who called the shots. Will there be blood, action, death, gore, guns, knives, and EXPLOSIONS? Oh hell yes. Rated T for now, might go to M or various reasons.


Hello everyone that are part of the RWBY community, now I know that this story should probably be in the Crossover section for RWBY and Watch_Dogs, but I am curious to try something new, so I'll leave it in the RWBY section for now, besides it's my story. Now then so I don't get those reviews that say stuff like "Jaune is out of character in this story, it sucks." Let's face it it's inevitable at this point.

Jaune, and other characters will be out of character for this story.

Some just slightly, others, will be majorly out of character for the story, but using my knowledge of RWBY characters and the characters from Watch_Dogs, I don't know which RWBY characters will be used in place of some Watch_Dogs characters, but I'll just see what happens and where this goes, I might continue this story, I might not, it depends on how it is received by the community.

I do not own RWBY, that franchise is property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum, may his soul rest in peace. As for Watch_Dogs, the owner(s) of that franchise is Ubisoft. And I really don't want a lawsuit put against me. The story idea is my own, and the way I portray the characters will be how I see fit. I'll try to match RWBY characters to Watch_Dogs characters as close as possible, but no promises. Now then...

On with the Show!

* * *

Arc_Web: prologue

January 4th, 2003

7:33 p.m., Vale, highway

*ring* *ring* *ring* *click* "Hello?" came a rough, coarse voice into the mike of the phone.

"Hello, I need you to get rid of someone for me, I'm paying top dollar for the job to be done as quickly and as cleanly as possible." The unknown caller said, instantly grabbing the attention of the recipient.

"Alright, sir. Who do you need me to kill and how so?" The mercenary asked excitedly about the prospect of finally getting paid.

"Jaune Arc, I want him dead, I don't care how you do it, just get it done and quick." *click*

"Who was that on the phone?" A new voice asked.

"Looks like, we're gonna get paid. We're supposed to find and eliminate a Jaune Arc," the mercenary spoke

"Well Roy, let's get loaded up and head out then, we need to get paid." He grinned at his partner in crime while grabbing his prized Ares U-76-1 Uzi and his motorcycle helmet off the table.

"It's about damn time we got paid anyways. Our weed isn't gonna pay for itself~" Roy said clicking the door behind himself and Nolan as they both went to get their bikes.

* * *

Meanwhile in a tunnel there was a white challenger with yellow decals driving along smoothly. While inside said car, there were only two people, A Teenage boy with a pale complexion, long blonde hair, dark blue eyes, In a simple pair of faded blue jeans with a black leather belt, and a black hoodie, white T-shirt underneath. Riding in Shotgun was a younger female no more than seven years old, smiling happily at her brother.

"Jaune, can we go to MC Daniels for some food, please? I'm hungry." The little girl said, her stomach growling, causing Jaune to chuckle and ruffle her hair playfully, and smile.

"Sure thing, Lily. After all what kind of older brother would I be if I let my sweet, little sister starve~" he said in a sing-song voice, causing Lilly to adorably pout as always would.

* * *

Yet fate was not so kind to this pair of siblings. A pair of tar black motorcycles darted beside the car, as if controlled by an unseen force the pair of riders unleashed a barrage of bullets upon the car. The poor vehicle's frame buckled and crumbled as the bullets rained down upon it. Puncturing the weak skin of vehicle like rain through paper.

"Jaune!" Lily screamed in fear, clinging to her brother as the bullets punctured the only protection they had, one eating through Lily's chest.

Jaune didn't fair any better as the bullets punctured his body. The arm he wrapped around his sister took two bullets. Many more shots impacted deep into him, thankfully nothing vital was destroyed.

While all of this was going on Jaune didn't realize his car was going towards the safety railing, grinding against it causing sparks to fly. The two mercenaries grinned sadistically as the both rammed the car in the side pushing it against the railing, eventually causing it to snap under the strain of the car and bikes.

Jaune and Lily both watched as they went over the edge of the highway, holding onto each other for dear life, as the car tumbled down the cliff side with them inside, the car crumpling and denting as it rolled down, hitting the bottom with a sickening crumpling sound.

Jaune tasted blood, smelled sweat and gas. He quickly opened his eyes and looked at himself, a windshield wiper was through his shoulder, the car was totaled. He looked over at Lily and everything just stopped. She was smiling, blood leaking between her teeth, Jaune felt his stomach drop as he fumbled with the seat-belt and unbuckled himself, causing himself to drop from the seat and hit his head on the roof. He groaned and grit his teeth the wiper moved around, agony coursed through his bloody, beaten body as he unbuckled his younger sister before kicking the door out from the car and dragging her out.

"LILY!" Jaune screamed at his sister his voice was horse and dry.

Lily's body was mangled. Bullet wounds in her sides, shrapnel and fiberglass littered her face, deep cuts from the metal, and a broken arm, but what caused Jaune's throat to go dry was the red stain in the center of Lily's shirt, he hoped, he prayed it wasn't what he thought it was, but unfortunately he knew it was his nightmare coming to reality. He shook Lily, but nothing.

Nothing happened.

She was...

Gone.

Jaune trembled, a torrent of emotions hit him. He couldn't think, it was foggy, confused a blur at best.

Jaune let his anger take over as he ripped the windshield wiper from his shoulder, he screamed in agony, but didn't stop, he started beating the ground repeatedly to alleviate his frustration. He felt his cheeks heat up as he let the waterworks happen, grieving for the loss of his sister.

What would he do? What would his family do?

Jaune pulled out his Scroll and dialed the emergency line. letting it ring.

"Hello this is 911, what can we do?" The operator said.

Jaune croaked out, "Car crash, delta highway. send help." He breathed heavily, his vision fading. Lily, I'm sorry I failed you as an older brother, forgive me, please.

* * *

"I think he's still alive," Roy asked as he stopped his bike, looking down the side of the cliff.

"Dude, there's no fucking way he could survive a tumble like that. He's dead, guaranteed." Nolan said as he put his gun away, and strapped his helmet back on. "Now come on, let's split before someone comes." He said to Roy as he revved up his bike, and sped off, leaving his partner behind.

"Yeah sure, Guaranteed." Roy mumbled as he sped off after his partner in crime.

* * *

Jaune jolted up from the bed. Startling the doctor who was staring at him.

"Ah, Jaune you are awake. " The doctor said nonchalantly to him.

Jaune rubbed his eyes, gloomily looking around the room and sighed, grief overcoming him, he looked down at the bed and asked the doctor with a hollow voice, "When can I leave?"

The doctor sighed, "Your wounds weren't severe enough to warrant us to keep you here a whole day, but the paperwork will b done in a few hours. I'll send a nurse to get you when it's done." He said walking away from the boy.

"Wait, what about my family?" He asked.

"the doctor stopped at the door frame, "I think i'd be best for you to cut contact with them, at least for a while." and with that he left the boy alone in his sorrows.

Jaune was at a loss, he couldn't do anything and didn't want to do anything either.

* * *

One Years Later

Jaune walked through the crowded square, the lights illuminating the vibrant town, his Scroll in his hand, buzzing for his attention.

Jaune put the scroll to his ear and spoke, "Hello?"

A young feminine voice replied, "We ready to start the hunt for these fuckers?"

Jaune's lips curled into a smile, "I'm ready to begin when you are. Sending you the layout now."

*ping*

"Alright Jaune, I got the plans, time to get you your route. You got your gun and baton ready?"

Jaune flicked the safety of his Gun off. "I'm ready."

* * *

YEAH YEAH YEAH! I know I've been dead for a long time, and no I don't care, okay I've been focusing on school more than this website because education is more important to me. I don't know when Secondary FUN-ction will be updated, I'm stuck in a rut on that one. but my notes will be quick.

A: Vote on the pole on my profile page

B: Get past the writers block

C: Follow, favorite, and leave a review

D: Check out some of my other stories

I am Writerofthelostsoul. I will see you nest time.


End file.
